


These Old Bones

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun deal with feelings of resentment and their upcoming entry into the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This fanfic is based on a series of text posts from Tumblr...and my own stupid feels regarding the situation. Read the text posts [here](http://jaendoe.tumblr.com/post/110561759412/i-can-understand-jae-seriously-yoochun-is-taking).
> 
> Also based on [this](http://thatfunkytown.tumblr.com/post/110536644585/im-the-one-who-makes-the-most-contact-the-one) gif set.

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150101 08:34_

_Message: Happy New Year, Yoochun-ah~_

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150105 13:45_

_Message: Issues with the script--no filming today. Want to kidnap Junsu and go have some fun?_

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150108 02:03_

_Message: It’s lonely here, Yoochunie._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150108 02:10_

_Message: Jiji looks lonely, too; maybe I should get another cat._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150108 03:_ _10_

_Message: Jiji does not like Micky. World War III has erupted in my living room. Send help._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150110 07:15_

_Message: Never get in between two bitchy cats. Send antiseptics._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150118 08:01_

_Message: Do you think if I gave Micky to Junsu, the added cat will be too much of a strain and they’ll all stage a coup and eat him? Junsu, not Micky._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150120 05:02_

_Message: Micky and Jiji have put aside their differences in the course of a common cause: trying to cause me bodily harm._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150123 03:00_

_Message: Jiji sends his love. Micky does, too. And Hiro._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150123 03:02_

_Message: And me. I do, too._

_To: Micky Mouse_

_Time Stamp: 150123 03:03_

_Message: Yoochun?_

 

_To: Jaejoongie_

_Time Stamp: 150126 00:00_

_Message: Happy Birthday, Jaejoongie!_


	2. It's My Birthday and I Can Cry if I Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Somehow completely missed the fact that a part of the first chapter did not get posted. It has since been added.

Jaejoong manages to ignore the knocking on his door.

What he can’t ignore is Yoochun’s voice.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun calls.

Jaejoong glares at the door.

“Stop glaring at the door and let me in.”

Jaejoong only glares harder.

“I’m only knocking as a formality; you do remember I know your passcode, right?”

Jaejoong huffs and moves off of his couch and stomps toward the door and wrenches it open. “Can I help you?”

Yoochun shoulders past him. Jaejoong says to the empty space, “Please, come in,” and shuts the door.

Yoochun wastes no time in mounting his attack. “I don’t appreciate it when you air out our dirty laundry on national television.”

Jaejoong mumbles, “I don’t appreciate your face.”

Jaejoong can't see Yoochun, but he can almost feel it when Yoochun rolls his eyes. “You picked this fight. At least be mature about it.”

Jaejoong doesn’t want to turn to face Yoochun, but he feels like a fool talking to a door, so he moves off to the side, crab-walking into his kitchen, to grab a bottle of soju. He doesn’t offer one to Yoochun.

“You can’t ignore me forever, Jae,” Yoochun says.

“But you can ignore me, right?” Jaejoong asks, finally turning to look at Yoochun. It probably wasn’t his best riposte, but the words have their intended effect. Yoochun’s shoulders slump and a frown tugs at the corners of his lips.

“That’s not very fair, Jae,” Yoochun complains. “I was busy.”

“You were skiing,” Jaejoong corrects.

Yoochun tries for humor. “You know what they say: Don’t text and ski.”

Jaejoong slams down his soju bottle with a loud _clink_. “You ignored me for a _month_.”

Yoochun’s chest swells with a long sigh. “Look, Jae, I’m sorry, but don’t you think you’re being a bit unreasonable?”

“It’s unreasonable to want to talk to your best friend?”

“You’re acting like a teenage girl!”

“And you’re acting like a jerk!”

“What do you want from me, Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong, suddenly tired, kind of collapses into himself and says quietly, “I just don’t want you to forget about me.”


	3. Yes, I Know I Can Be Wrong (Maybe You're Too Headstrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little project is finally done. I think. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, something about it seems really off--maybe the characterization? But it will suffice.

Yoochun stares at Jaejoong incredulously. “That’s what you’re afraid of? That I’m going to forget you?”

Jaejoong shrugs defensively, feeling stupid for his emotional outburst, but plows forward, figuring the damage had already been done. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun says again, this time a little more gently. He wraps his hand around Jaejoong’s wrist and pulls the older man into a quick hug.

Jaejoong huffs but the tension in his shoulders fades and he looks at Yoochun with a little less venom in his gaze.

“It’s just,” Yoochun begins but stops short, looking uncomfortable. He could write a million songs to express his feelings, but actually saying them out loud felt like pulling teeth. “This has been hard for me, too, Jae,” he says finally.

Jaejoong blinks owlishly, not quite understanding. “From the pictures you posted on Twitter, you didn’t look like you were having a hard time.”

“Damn it, Jaejoong,” Yoochun seethes. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just needed to get away for a little while.”

“Away from me?”

“Yeah,” Yoochun says slowly, quietly, looking uncomfortable again.

“How could that possibly _not_ hurt my feelings?!” Jaejoong explodes, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. “I was having a hard time and I needed you and--”

“You see, that right there, _that_ ’s my issue: you’re so damn _needy_.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jaejoong says hotly, looking and sounding close to tears, “I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Look, Jaejoong, sometimes I need to just…get away, y’know? Be by myself and get some _clarity of mind_.”

“No, I get it, I exhaust you, don’t I? I demand too much of you and all I do is take, right?”

“It’s not like _that_ ,” Yoochun defends himself. “Stop playing the victim!”

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” Jaejoong says petulantly and starts pushing Yoochun towards the door, intent on throwing him out.

“You’re ridiculous, Jae, just—Would you stop, please, I’m trying to—Fuck, Jaejoong, that hurt, you asshole. Just, stop, okay?”

Jaejoong tucks his hands under his armpits and stares at Yoochun through dark eyes. Yoochun sighs and runs his hands through his hair and shuffles from one foot to the other and sighs again.

“Quit stalling and say what you have to then go away,” Jaejoong says.

Yoochun finally looks at Jaejoong, his expression pained. “I love you, you know I love you. I love you so much I got your fucking name _tattooed over my heart_. But I can’t always be your battering ram. I can’t always be the wall you throw yourself against when things get tough. I know you’re upset and scared about your upcoming enlistment, and I want to help you through it, I really do, but I need help too, Jae. I’m scared too.”

Jaejoong’s shoulders slump and his hands fall to dangle at his sides. “What do you mean?”

Yoochun glares at Jaejoong. “You’re making this difficult on purpose.”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “I’m not, I swear. I just don’t understand. Why would--”

“I’m going to miss you, you idiot,” Yoochun interjects. “I don’t know how to function without you. Ever since my dad….Well, anyway, you’re going to be gone and I have to figure out some way to deal with that.

But also, you need to work on _you_. You’re going to have to get used to the fact that things have changed, and I won’t always be there to pick up the pieces if they fall.”

“And this is your solution to all of those problems: to push me away?”

Yoochun shrugs helplessly. “I never said it was a _good_ plan.”

Jaejoong is quiet for a second, his face impassive. Then, slowly, a smile begins to tug at the corners of his mouth and soon, he’s laughing.

“I’m glad you find this funny,” Yoochun mutters but he’s smiling, too.

Jaejoong looks at Yoochun fondly. “You’re an idiot, but I love you, anyway,” he says and moves in to give Yoochun a hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yoochun grouses but holds on to Jaejoong tightly.

“Do you ever wish,” Jaejoong whispers against Yoochun’s neck but Yoochun stops him with a hand against his lips.

“I’m going to stop you before you get all mushy or introspective. The only thing I wish for is a cold one and some sleep.”

Jaejoong laughs. “Well, I have plenty of soju. But I only have one bed, so if you fall asleep, we’re going to have to share.” The last is said with a suggestive smile.

Yoochun hums noncommittally. “Or you could just take the couch—ouch!”

“Never come between me and my pillows,” Jaejoong says seriously and dodges out of the way of Yoochun’s tickling fingers.


End file.
